


Duet

by orphan_account



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Duet, Song writing, cuteness yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sung and Phobos write a duet. (AKA basically every TWRP song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so, a few of us in the Sin Bin were saying that if Phobos talks thru guitar, that their songs would technically be duets, so I sort of went along with that.

“Lord Phobos!” Doctor Sung said with excitement in his voice. Phobos turned to the doctor.   
“What?” He signed quickly. Sung jumped up and down, handing Phobos a piece of paper. Phobos looked at the paper, before setting it on his lap and signing, “A poem?”  
“No! Lyrics,” The doctor sang happily. Watching Phobos tip his head to the side, he giggled. “For a song!”   
Phobos shrugged. “Yeah, and?” He signed. Doctor Sung felt a little annoyed at this point, but kept a smile on his face.  
“Do you want to help me write it?” He asked, grinning. Phobos looked around.  
“Right now?” He signed. “Hannah Montana is coming on in like 10 minutes.”  
“You don't even WATCH Hannah Montana!” Sung told him. Phobos shook his head quickly.   
“Just got into it. Very interesting,” Phobos told him. Sung grabbed Phobos' arm and led him away to the kitchen, where Meouch sat, looking out the window.   
“Commander Meouch, I'm going to have to ask you to leave,” Doctor Sung told him, letting go of Lord Phobos. Meouch put his hand up to shush Sung.   
“Shh...” Meouch told him before pointing out the window. “Bird...”   
“Yes, that's a beautiful bird, Meouch, now get out,” Sung told him. “Phobos and I have a song to write!”  
“That's nice,” Meouch said, stretching as he walked away from the window. “If I catch that bird, I'll bring it to you guys.”   
“You really don't have to,” Phobos signed. Meouch slapped his shoulder and laughed.   
“Of course I do, pal!” Meouch said before walking out. Phobos watched the cat walk away, thinking that if he brought another dead bird to him, he'd kick his ass. 

Suddenly, Phobos felt as though someone was watching him. He slowly turned to his head to be faced with Sung, just inches from his face, smiling with excitement. Phobos jumped back, and watched as Sung clapped his hands together.   
“Don't fucking do that, you prick!” Phobos signed. Doctor Sung stopped clapping and shrugged.  
“Sorry,” He told him, sitting down at the table. He pointed at the other chair and grabbed a pen that was lying nearby. Phobos went to sit down, but was suddenly stopped. “WAIT.”  
“What?” He signed.   
“Uhm, where's your guitar?” Sung asked. “How are we supposed to be doing a duet if you don't have your voice on you?”   
Phobos groaned silently, walking out of the room to go retrieve his guitar which was setting right inside the door of his bedroom.

Grabbing his guitar, he quickly tuned the strings, and played a few chords.   
“There,” He played, walking out of the room. As he made his way back to the kitchen, he noticed Havve sitting on the couch, “eating” some popcorn. “Hi, Havve.”  
Havve's head quickly turned to look at Lord Phobos.   
“What do you want?” Havve asked in his text-to-speech voice.  
“What're you watching?” Phobos played, looking at the TV. “Hannah Montana!”   
“Shut up, or I'll destroy you,” Havve said to him.   
“I wanted to watch,” Phobos played sadly before walking to the kitchen. Sung bounced up and down in his chair as he saw Phobos.  
“Yay! You're back!” He giggled. “OK, I started writing your part.”

Doctor Sung held the piece of paper up in the air with both hands. He smiled widely, feeling a sense of accomplishment rush through him.   
“Perfect,” He whispered as he turned to Phobos. “What do you think?”   
“Yeah, I mean,” Phobos played, “It's OK.”  
“OK?” Sung asked. “Why just OK?”   
“I don't get a solo,” Phobos told him sadly. Sung looked down at the paper. He frowned and sighed.   
“Oh...” He said. “Well, then we'll just add one in! We can make one work!”   
“Really?” Phobos asked excitedly. Sung nodded.   
“Of course!” He smiled, writing some things in and handing the paper to Phobos. “Fix it up however you like.”   
As Phobos finished writing down the notes he wanted, the door swung open and loud footsteps echoed through the house. Meouch barged into the kitchen, carrying the dead bird in his mouth. Spitting it out on the table, Meouch smiled. “There! I hope you guys got the song all taken care of,” He smiled.   
“Yuck...” Phobos played.   
“Aww, thank you, Meouch! What a wonderful, disgusting gift!” Sung said with a smile.


End file.
